Wolf
by Assassin Wolf 17
Summary: The unknown puts our courage to the test. This time, it puts Balto's to the test. Will he prevail or fail like others before him? Rating may change later on.
1. Chapter 1

"_A dog cannot make this journey alone… but maybe a wolf can."_

_And he went on to the sled team alone. He then fought Steele… or rather, Steele fought him before falling off a cliff with Jenna's bandana. After that he made his way back home… until he fell off a cliff with the medicine. _

_But not like that stopped him. He then climbed back up and, with the help of the sled team, managed to get the medicine back on the sled. After that, they continued on home till an avalanche happened, but luckily the cave had an exit that brought them closer to Nome._

_As they went on their journey, icicles fell upon them, but they managed to escape unharmed… or almost unharmed. The sled did take a beating and the box did have a crack in it where a vial fell, but other than that, they were alright._

_When they were close to home, they saw the 'Northern lights' which was created by Jenna using some bottles to show the way back home for Balto. As he got closer he howled and everyone became excited and hated Steele and whatnot._

_Balto and Jenna then did the do and now have six pups._

Two wolves are staring at each other, one smiling while the other is wide eyed. Finally, the wide eyed one spoke.

"Um… what the heck was that?"

"That was a brief summary of the Balto movie we weren't in."

"Um… Balto movie? What are you talking about?"

"I just told you. You can't be that retarded."

"Great, here we go again. Look, that Balto movie you were talking about is actually real life. So stop giving us brief summaries of what happens when we already know what happens."

"But-"

"Just shut up!"

_**Wolf**_

"_Never be afraid of the predator. Fear is what brings it to you faster. Instead, be like the predator. Be brave and strong. If you do that, you might just survive."_

_The struggle for life surrounds us. We humans think we are so safe in our homes that we forget about the struggles of life. How a pack of wolves take down a moose who can so easily crush their skulls and throw their frail bodies around like a ragdoll or how orcas launch assault after assault on whales and risk injury every time they do._

_Life is around us and we think we are immune to everything. But the only thing humans fear is the unknown. Sure there are phobias that have to do with spiders and snakes and needles 'Oh my' but every one fears the unknown._

_The unknown does not mean not knowing an answer to a math or science problem. The unknown means what hides within Mother Nature's lair? What will you find when you walk into the forest? Will you live and be able to go home once more… or will the unknown take you in, hold you down, and snuff out the light within you once and for all?_

_Sure we have tools to fight the unknown. Guns and bows. But there are times when we humans decide less is all I need. Perhaps you weren't thinking when you decided to bring that .22 revolver… and now you're face to face with an adult brown bear who is rather pissed that you're near her cubs. _

_In this story, Balto is put in the unknown and he has to do what it takes to survive. He'll face many adversaries along the way, but he must do what it takes to get back home._

_I've been working on this story since Halloween so… sorry it's a little late. Anyways, this story is not meant to scare you, but it isn't a happy go lucky story either. Rather, it's a "Take it as you will" story. If it scares you, then good. If you think it is funny, good. If it makes you kill someone, bad. _

_Oh and that little section above the title of the story is the last purposefully placed comedic section of the story between my two OCs Hunter and Alex. Alex was the wide eyed wolf and Hunter was the one telling the story._

_All adversaries in the story will be unnamed till the very end of the story. So enjoy._


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright, where shall we go with the story Alex?"

"Well… how about we come up with a fancy name for the second chapter?"

A laugh escapes Hunter's maw before he says, "Alright, we can do that. How about in really big letters 'The Darkness shall consume the living'?"

**The Darkness Shall Consume the Living**

"Um… no. How about 'The beginning.'"

"Okay fine, we'll do 'The Beginning.' I still think my idea was better."

_The Beginning _

_"__I really believe that all of us have a lot of darkness in our souls. Anger, rage, fear, sadness. I don't think that's only reserved for people who have horrible upbringings. I think it really exists and is part of the human condition. I think in the course of your life you figure out ways to deal with that." – Kevin Bacon_

As Balto awoke, his senses dulled as beams of light fought their way into his dark little home. One beam that landed directly onto his snout was all that was needed to blur his vision, if only for a moment.

He involuntarily shivers from the cold, small crystals of ice that had formed in his fur falling loose before landing on the rotting wood. He had gotten used to the cold… sort of. It still bothered him, but he could get by if he must.

His stomach rumbled and-

_"__Oh would you fucking hurry up? This story is boring everyone."_

_"__Hunter, shut up. I'm writing so back the hell- Hey, what are you doing?"_

_"__Taking over."_

As his stomach rumbled, signaling him that food is what he needed to acquire, he walks out onto the deck of the trawler before jumping down into the snow. In his younger days, the jump was easy.

Now, after he made the jump, his sore muscles and achy bones required a few moments to recover. Once he felt it was long enough, he proceeded to make his way towards Nome to acquisition the necessary consumables.

As he walked through the snow, Nome becoming bigger as he got closer, he discovered a creature of sorts. It… it looked like a rabbit… but it was all black with red eyes.

"Hmm… I don't think that creature is safe to eat," he said to himself.

All the sudden, the black on the creature started to melt off the rabbit, dripping down into the snow. He watched with amazement at how the black on it slowly disappeared into the snow until the only thing left was a stripped to the bone rabbit and Balto.

"Well… that was… strange…"

He continues to walk towards Nome, not even knowing that he was being followed.

Upon his arrival, he was greeted by his mate Jenna. She nuzzled his neck and licked his cheek, earning a smile from him and a nuzzle.

"So, I'm guessing you want breakfast," she asks, even though she already knew the answer.

"You know me, when my stomach is calling, my body will do what it takes to get it to shut up."

Jenna laughs at his joke before she says, "Follow me so we can get your stomach a nice little… Hey Balto, you got something on your tail?"

He turns his head and, as his eyes scan his tail, sees a little black spot at the tip. Under his breath, he says, "Oh no…"

Turning to Jenna, he says, "Oh, it's nothing to worry about. Just discovered a mud hole and decided to greet it. Guess I missed a spot with cleaning. But don't you worry, I'll take care of it when I get back to my little icy retreat."

Jenna smiles and says, "Well alright then, as long as it isn't serious, I won't worry… though you being all alone out there makes me worry every day. How come you won't stay here with me?"

"Because I feel like not everyone is as accepting as you, my love. So, shall we go get breakfast?"

With a sigh, Jenna leads him to the butcher shop. She goes down an alley and stops, as if presenting Balto a large buffet of meat.

"Enjoy my love."

"Oh you know I will mon amour."

_"__Wait… when did Balto learn French?"_

_"__Alex, I am just making their love more romantic."_

_"__By having him speak French? What's next; have him speaking German in a fight?"_

_"__You know what? I think this is a good stopping point."_

_"__Why did you introduce the-"_

_"I said it's a good stopping point so shut up!"_

Alex and Hunter are staring at each other, Alex wide eyed and Hunter glaring.

"You're an idiot," says Alex before he gets up and walks away.

Hunter sighs heavily before he too walks to his room and disappears.


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay everyone, this is Alex. Hunter is sleeping right now so… let's continue our adventure without bullshit comedy. So let's roll."

Alex laughs as he starts to type up the story. "Hmm… what shall we call the chapter? Anyone from the audience… oh wait, only two people actually said something… losers. Anyways, we shall call it… Ooh, I know!"

_Hunter is a Retard_

"I like the name of that… no? Alright, fine, I'll call it something better. Geez, you readers are rude."

_l'inconnu_

After Balto ate his full and said his goodbyes to his true love, he wandered home, his mind going back to that black spot on his tail.

_'__Would it strip me down to nothing but bones like that rabbit,'_ he thought to himself, afraid that his life could end at any moment.

As he walked, he turns around to see that the black spot has now fully taken over the tip of his tail, giving him a black flag of sorts.

"Oh God… am I going to die? Maybe Boris will know."

And he ran. Oddly enough, his bones felt less achy and his muscles less sore. Something was going on and whatever it was, it perplexed him.

He arrives onto his trawler and, taking a quick look around, he sees Boris lying on his back. He rushes over to the goose and, nudging him with his snout, he shouts, "Boris! I need your help!"

Boris' eyes shoot open and he jumps up onto his feet, panic taking over his mind. When he sees that it's just Balto, he sighs heavily, relaxing a bit, before he says, "Geez Fido, one day you going to kill me."

"I'm sorry… but I need your help. It's urgent!"

With another sigh, he asks, "Alright, what's your problem?"

Balto simply turns around, showing Boris his tail. "There's something on it… it keeps moving and…" He turns to see Boris completely silent.

"What is it?"

"Um… when you first saw it, where was it?"

"Well… on the tip. On my way here, it moved lower. Where is it now?"

"Half your tail is black."

Balto moves his tail into view and sighs heavily. It was true. Whatever was on his tail had made a lot more progress than he had anticipated.

"Boris, what do I do?"

"Calm down boychick, I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation for… well… maybe not."

Balto sighs heavily, thinking that he was going to die.

"Mater' Bozhiya!"

Balto turns towards Boris and asks, "What?"

However, his tail answered that question. It was now three fourths black and still going. "Boris, what are we going to do?"

However, his answer came from someone different. "Balto, go into the forest and make your way to a black tower. That is where the darkness comes from… and you are the only one who can stop it. Many have tried, but they have succumbed to the darkness. Go now and save the world for only you can do it."

Balto looks at Boris, who is still trying to think of an answer when he says, "Boris… I know what I have to do. If I don't come back… tell Jenna that I love her."

Boris simply looks at Balto, unsure of what to say when he suddenly jumps off the deck and runs off into the forest. Boris sighs in despair and he says under his breath, "Please come back safe…"

As Balto walked, he looked into the sky to see lightning in the distance. "I guess that is where the tower is. I wonder how I'll destroy it."

He continues to walk, his head hung low and his ears folded back. He was afraid of what he'll find near the tower.

Off the coast of Alaska, a wolf washes up on the shore. But this wolf wasn't just any wolf. As she pushes herself up, she sighs heavily.

"Stupid storms… stupid water… stupid stupid stupid!"

Shaking her body to get rid of most the water, she hears, "Aleu, you are our only hope. Head into the forest and walk till you find a dark tower. You must help it heal and bring back the light that used to run throughout the building."

Aleu nods her head and, once she was on her feet, begins to head towards the forest. She suddenly stops and asks, "Which forest?"

"The one near Nome. Now hurry up before the tower gets destroyed."

Nodding her head, she runs off towards Nome, hoping she could get to the tower in time.

"And that is how you create conflict in a story," Alex says with a laugh. "I have Aleu heading to the tower and Balto as well, each with a different mission. Who else should I add to this story? Eva? Hmm…"

Behind him, he hears, "You called Alex?"

Alex smiles and, turning around, he sees Eva. Turning back around once more, he starts to type. "Okay everyone, I have to go. Hopefully she doesn't get pregnant… or sick… or choke… anyways, I know these chapters are short, but I'm a wolf, what the hell do you expect from me?"

Alex soon turns back around and, looking at Eva, he asks, "You ready for some fun?"

"Yeah… shall we do it here or your room?"

"I don't want Hunter watching so… my room."

"Alright, lead the way."

With a chuckle, Alex says, "How about you wait for me… you know, get yourself ready for me. I have stuff to do first."

"Alright, fine… just don't take too long."

She then turns and walks away, leaving Alex with the computer. He smiles before he starts to type. "When you guys review, say how you think I'm cute and adorable and how I'm way smarter than Hunter. Oh, and how you people want to hug me because I'm so cute. And my tail is fluffy so… anyways, review about me and say Hunter is dumb or stupid… or dumb and stupid."

He then gets up and walks towards his room where Eva is.


	4. Chapter 4

"Alright everyone, this is Hunter. Alex is currently… Alex, what are you doing with that ruler?"

"Measuring my-"

"Okay… why are you doing that?"

"Eva said I should measure it so I can brag about having a big-"

"Shut up. Anyways, Alex is measuring his… well… I'm sure you guys can guess. Without further ado, I present to you-"

"Yeah! Fifteen fucking centimeters! Whoo!"

"Um… that's about six inches so… where are you measuring?"

"From the base… you know, right above the-"

"Oh damn… anyways, we should present the chapter-"

Pushing Hunter aside, Alex takes over. "Listen ladies, I know you probably think your man is adequate, but how about date someone much bigger. Six fucking inches right here!"

Pushing Alex aside, Hunter takes back control. "Alex, I'm sure they don't need you to fulfill something in their lives. I'm pretty sure their men are much bigger than you. Anyways, the chapter."

"What about… oh… um… yeah… how about we call it… hmm… Oh, I know!"

_By demons be driven_

"Um… Alex, I think you've been playing video games too much. How about we call it 'A quest for good and evil'?"

"Um… sure, why not? Nothing else to call it anyways."

_A quest for good and evil_

As Balto carried on, his mind wondering what the black stuff on his tail would do to him if it were on too long, he came across a tree, the bark being stripped by the black.

"First a rabbit… now a tree. Is there anything that this stuff leaves alone?"

From behind him, he hears, "Fresh… meat…"

He spins around to see a wolf, the black covering its entire body. The wolf's eyes were red and as it stared at him, green and black drool dripped out of its mouth.

"Um… are you okay? Do you need-"

"Must… kill… time for you… to die!"

The wolf suddenly lunges, but Balto quickly runs off, putting enough distance between the wolf and himself.

"Okay, I need to get out of-"

"Turn left."

He stops and asks, "Who said that?"

"I'm in your head. Well… more on your tail. Anyways, turn left."

Doing as the voice said, Balto goes left, quickly dodging the cannibalistic wolf as it lunged once more. He ran as fast as he could before he shouts, "Where to now?"

"Keep going straight. Eventually you'll come across a river. Just cross it and you'll be safe."

Balto did as he was told, running as fast as possible, not wanting to be caught and eaten. As he ran, the sounds of roaring water became louder and louder and, once he breached the trees, the river the voice spoke of was right in front of him.

"Do not get me wet. Just find a way across that keeps me dry."

"Alright, fine… if you say so," says Balto and, noticing that part of the river was frozen, he ran towards the ice. He heard the other wolf breach the tree line before heading towards him, but Balto was halfway across the river.

The wolf simply stopped and growled before disappearing back into the trees.

"Okay… what are you," asks Balto as he turns towards his tail, which by now is completely black.

"I am-"

_"__Wait, we never came up with a name for him!"_

_"__Oh shit… Alex, think of a name!"_

_"__Me? You're the one writing! You think of a name!"_

_"__Fine! I will!"_

"I am the black goop!"

_"__The black goop? What kind of fucking name is that?"_

_"__It's all I could think of."_

_"__Do not lie to the audience. We all know that you don't think. Now move over. I'll come up with something."_

"I am your rage, your fear, your sorrows. I am the evil within you and the rest of the world. I am the darkness that manifested itself into the very fibers of your being. I am you…"

"You… you are me? How is that even possible?"

"The tower that you are heading to released all of the world's evil when it was corrupted. That wolf you saw succumbed to its own evil. You have not… yet."

"And I won't ever. So, how do I get to the tower safely?"

"Just keep moving down the river. I'll guide you from there. If we encounter anything else, it is either fight and kill or run and hide. If you choose A, just call upon me and I'll take over and fight for you… don't worry, I'll simply go back to my refuge on your tail."

With a sigh, Balto carries on making his way to the dark tower, wondering if the evil thing on his tail was telling the truth or not.

Aleu is making her way to the tower, wondering what she would do if she even got there. As she walked, she came across a black wolf with red eyes.

"Oh… hello. Hey, I am looking for an easier way to the dark tower to restore it. Can you help me?"

The wolf looks up at her before saying, "Fresh… meat."

"Oh… you're hungry. Tell you what, if you help me on my adventure, I'll help you find some food. Deal?"

The wolf simply stares at her, not saying a word. "No? Okay then, suit yourself. I'm heading to the tower."

She simply walks passed the wolf, ignoring the fact that he was watching her the whole time.

"Let's see… the tower is… wow… okay, I'll just keep on moving. Don't know how I'll restore the tower, but I'll figure it out."

She continues to walk in the direction of the tower, ignoring the fact that the wolf she encountered earlier was following her.

"Fresh… meat…"

Aleu turns her head and says, "Well, if you're coming along, we'll find you food on our way there. Otherwise, I'll keep moving on without you."

The wolf pauses and looks at her, not sure if she understood that she was the fresh meat… but then, the way she treated him… well… maybe he should consider going with her… perhaps he can get something else out of it besides food.

The wolf simply approaches her quietly says, "I… I will… come…"

"Great! What's your name buddy?"

"I… I am… I am Kyle."

_"__Wait… you added that fucking fag?"_

_"__Yes Alex, I added Kyle. Got a problem?"_

_"__Yeah, he's a fag. Switch him out for Vlad."_

_"__Vlad is with Tanya so… Tanya will kill us."_

_"__Well… what about Niklos?"_

_"__Too old."_

_"__Um… what if we use someone else's characters?"_

_Hunter sighs heavily before asking, "Like whose?"_

_"__Um… I'm sure Bryan has some."_

_"__Okay, there's Mason, Nehalem, Prescott, Drakken, Drago, and Scion… and that's it."_

_With a sigh escaping Alex's maw, he simply says, "Then let's turn Bryan into a wolf."_

_"__Um… wait… that's actually a good idea!"_

"I… I am Bryan."

_"__Wait… no, fuck that idea. We'll make him that one person who likes Aleu."_

_"__Oh… Michael Jackson."_

_"__No, too soon. Anyways, that one person… um… you know what? Just call him John."_

_"__Like Whiskey?"_

_"__Never mind. Call him Zachariah. And then add two foxes named Siku and Bryan, both the same age and they have a father/daughter relationship."_

_"__And you want that in this chapter?"_

_"__The fox thing can happen in the next chapter."_

_"__Okay, here we go!"_

"I… I am Zachariah."

"Well Zachariah, come with me and we'll get you something to eat."

Aleu then turns and leads Zachariah through the tainted forest, hoping to find some food for her new friend.

Alex turns to Hunter and asks, "Do you think Aleu is hot?"

"Meh, kind of. Why?"

"I kind of do… but the fact that her eyes can glow reminds me of cyborgs… but I think Dusty is hot!"

"Of course you do."

"She gets me aroused."

With a sigh, Hunter says, "Alex, the wind gets you aroused."

"Well… I am easily turned on… and off…"

"Yeah, like a fucking light bulb… we need to change the rating."

"No, the narrator who is narrating us as we write our story narrating Balto and Aleu does."

He then looks up and shouts, "Change the fucking rating!"

Hunter laughs and says, "I think we'll end it here."


End file.
